Lays of Maglor
by nonconformist9041318
Summary: Maglor sings a lament of all he and the Noldor have been through since Feanor's terrible Oath.  Translated from original Elvish.
1. Peace

_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own this or make any money from it._

_Translated from the original Elvish._

Before the greatest Evil was unchained  
Long ere the minds of our people were claimed  
When still Finwё the Noldorin king reigned  
The mind and hand of Fёanor were yet at work.  
No hint of unrest whispered in our halls  
No Power captivated us in thrall  
Peace ruled in Valinor for great and small  
In not one Elvish mind did ever evil lurk.

This was the hour of my father's star  
In Aman his fame had travelled far  
For hatred could not Fëanor's work mar  
Such was the power of my father's subtle hand.  
Delighting in all craft of hand and mind  
No effort spared, nothing was left behind  
Each work was sacred, carefully enshrined  
So deep was our desire to know and understand.

So many jewels great and crafts he wrought!  
The greatest craft of him as yet untaught  
For loath was he to heed another's thought  
Preferring those of his own subtle mind and heart.  
As proud indeed my father always was  
No one would ever challenge his great cause  
The greatest Elf beyond the Blessed Shores  
On stage of history began to play his part.

Surpassing Rúmil's letters in his script  
Storing jewels of fire in his crypt  
Unknown to him, the horns of fate he gripped  
When he began the greatest work of his career.  
The Trees of everlasting light he saw  
In crystal chambers Varda's light was stored  
The Silmarils, on which all looked in awe  
Yet unrest boiled beneath Tirion's calm veneer.


	2. Unrest

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing here, nor do I make money from it._

Then came on us the most terrible day  
When misplaced trust led Mandos' doom astray  
Angainor on the ground in ripples lay  
Melkor its prisoner had a sentence review then.  
Would that the Valar could have seen the wrong  
That rested in Melkor three ages long!  
But not all doom is full of mirth as song –  
Thus was released the enemy of Elves and Men.

We bitterly our willingness regret  
To consort with the terror that we met  
For we, ensnared by Melkor's evil net  
Encouraged by the good of which he always spoke,  
Took counsel from this most horrific beast  
Having no idea – not the least  
That he imagined in his heart the feast  
When Telperion and Laurelin he broke.

Fëanor grew jealous of his craft  
At Formenos he guarded fore and aft.  
At intruders he felt he could have laughed  
So safe he thought he was from Melkor's evil plans.  
Melkor offered help to Fëanor  
But was refused and bade return no more  
In front of the mightiest he shut his door  
To keep the Silmarils from Melkor's wresting hands.

Twice threatened he his brother with his sword  
His blood he willingly would quick have poured  
Only by the presence of the Lords  
Did my father stay his hand on that attack.  
Yet the doom was very soon at hand  
Just as the Enemy had slowly planned  
Soon would ravish he the Blessed Land  
The light of the trees and Formenos to sack.

Then came that fateful time at Elven fest  
The glory of the Noldor at its best  
The noon of Valinor was laid to rest  
When Melkor with Ungoliant attacked that day.  
Both trees of everlasting light cut down  
The wells of light drunk dry by Melkor' frown  
He took the Silmarils for future crown  
Over Finwë's body fled the Enemy away.


	3. Rebellion

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, make nothing – the usual._

In Valinor the terror now was great  
When found the dead trees lying at the gate  
Yet Yavanna found a way to stay their fate  
If Fёanor would render her the Silmaril  
Yet Melkor had laid treason in his heart  
With his jewels he could not bear to part  
for they held the best portion of his art  
He would not open Formenos against his will.

Would that this time my father'd stayed his pride!  
If he had ignored the Evil when it lied  
Though as it proved, it would not stem the tide  
Of all the evil traps the Enemy had laid  
Yet otherwise what followed may have been  
If only the long exile he'd foreseen!  
If we had never left our meadows green  
Yet followed quick the oath, and justly have we paid.

We his sons all swore the oath with him  
Of all oaths made, verily most grim  
Our pride in vain entrapped us into sin  
The grievous ill against the One to perpetrate.  
Each of us then swore he ever would  
Pursue those who in arrogance who should  
Keep a Silmaril, be he anyone who stood:  
Vala, Maia, Elf or other beings late.

O Valinor! O Eldamar! O!  
Would that evil we could never know!  
The beauty of these lands could well still grow  
But for the evil of the Fёanorin oath  
O vales green and endless fountains fair!  
O beauty of the timeless Power's lair!  
O fountains rippling as Varda's hair!  
For vanity we left our perfect home of growth.

Then came news of the sack of Formenos  
Fёanor learnt sadly of his loss  
Had he granted the Silmarils to Mandos  
Differently would run both history and rhyme.  
The outcome of the oath was untold pain  
Our tears still flow like unrestricted rain  
Agony that hit us in the main  
As the Noldor's doom was drawn and set in time.


End file.
